


We've Waited Long Enough

by EarlGrayJasmine



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Retirement, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGrayJasmine/pseuds/EarlGrayJasmine
Summary: The team has gathered for O'Neill's retirement party, and he has a question for Sam.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	We've Waited Long Enough

Jack was surprised at how quickly the day had come and gone. His retirement had been looming large for months now, the days had been creeping. Now, somehow, it was over. Anecdotes had been told, toasts had been made, and the tables of guests had broken up and scattered around the patio. Mitchell and Teal’c were chatting a ways off and Vala had roped Daniel into a dance. Dr. Frasier and General Landry had gathered at one of the tables having a good laugh. Plus a few dozen other Air Force officers and colleagues from the Pentagon. Jack would have been fine with a few friends around a bonfire, but a swanky Virginia country club would do as well.

He had shaken all the hands, thanked all the well-wishers, and now he was leaning against the stone wall overlooking the bay. Moored sailboats bobbed a ways out and the late afternoon sun glistened on the water.

“Quite a party,” Carter said. Over the low hum of the music he hadn’t heard her join him.

“Oh it sure was.”

“A little much?”

Blue and gray streamers flapped in the breeze and there were little Air Force emblems in the center of every table. The cake was even ringed with piping that looked suspiciously like the Stargate. Everyone making such a fanfare over him, it was unnecessary. And yet, wasn’t it just the littlest bit nice?

Jack hid a smile. “Just enough.”

“You should hear what we talked Vala out of.”

“After last year’s holiday party, I don’t want to know.”

They stood in silence for a moment, eyes on the water. Sam fiddled with the champagne glass in her hand.

“So, retired.”

“Retired.” It felt good to say.

“Any big plans?”

“Oh I have a few,” Jack said. “Probably move back to Colorado. Virginia’s nice, but I miss my pond. And my friends.” Sam smiled. She had gated back from the _Hammond_ for the party, but rumor had it she would be reassigned to the SGC soon.

“Any travel?”

He raised an eyebrow. “On this planet?”

“Sure.”

“I think I’ve seen enough. But who knows.”

“Aren’t you afraid you’ll get restless?”

“Oh I think I can find ways to occupy myself. Besides, there’s one thing about retirement I’ve been looking forward to more than anything else.”

“Which is?”

“Asking you to marry me.”

For a second it seemed like even the breeze had stopped. “What? Sir are you…proposing to me?”

“For now? No, I’m just floating an idea. Though if you want, and only if you want—” Jack fished in his jacket pocket and pulled out a small velvet box, which he placed on top of the wall. “—I could do it for real.”

She didn’t know what to say. The two of them had always had something between them. But of course they’d never been able to act on it, not while they were in the same chain of command. Over the last year or so, while she was stationed at Atlantis, they had been talking more. Perhaps it could even count as dating. Something about being that far away from each other had seemed safe. But now he was here, inches from her, fidgeting with a ring box. And as of three days ago he was retired. For the first time since they had met almost fourteen years ago, there was nothing standing between them.

“It’s okay Carter, you don’t have to answer. Ever, if you like.” He moved to put the box away.

Sam’s mind was moving so fast she hadn’t realize she wasn’t speaking. She caught his hand.

“I think you should do it.”

“You do?” He raised a hesitant eyebrow, but Sam could see hope erupting just below the surface.

“I think we’ve waited long enough.”

They shared a moment of giddy, hidden smiles before Sam let go of his hand. Her heart beat faster as she watched him and waited. She had saved the world on numerous occasions and yet Sam couldn’t remember the last time she had been this nervous. From the flushed look on his face, he was too.

Jack found the hinges of the box and looked to Sam one more time for encouragement. She nodded. And her face broke into one of her famous, joyous smiles as he got on one knee.

The chatter went quiet and every set of eyes collected on them. Jack felt their attention like pinpricks and yet, he barely noticed. Right now it was just him and her. He had been thinking about this for so long.

“Colonel Doctor Samantha Elizabeth Carter, will you marry me?”

“Lieutenant General Jonathan O’Neill, _Retired_?” She took a breath to steady herself. “Yes.”

Cheers went up from the crowd and Jack slipped the ring on her finger. Vala squealed. Cameron whistled. Jack was pretty sure he heard Landry say, “about damn time.”

Sam helped him and his battle-worn knees back up. Jack brought his palm to her cheek. He knew he should kiss her, but for that moment all he could do was hold her and remind himself that this was real. For the first time he could look into her eyes and know that he didn’t have to look away. “Carter…”

She grabbed the lapels of his dress uniform and pulled him in for a kiss.

“You’ll have to get used to calling me Sam.”

Their friends engulfed them in a sea of hugs and congratulations. When everyone had finally settled down again, Jack took Sam’s hand and danced with her to an old, slow Jazz song. She rested her head on his shoulder and held him tight.

“I’ve been dreaming of this you know,” Jack said, then added, “retirement.”

Sam chuckled but held him even tighter. “I was so afraid we wouldn’t both make it this far.”


End file.
